1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for packaging and applying a product. This invention is particularly advantageous for packaging and applying a cosmetic product, and especially a skin care product. The invention relates more particularly to a novel packaging and applicator device of the type including an applicator element to apply the product and a container to hold the product. Such devices generally include a recess for the applicator element which communicates with the inside of the container in the storage position.
2. Discussion of Background
European patent application EP 1 020 135 describes for example a device in which the applicator element is carried by a closure element of the container. The closure element includes a recess capable of accommodating the applicator element when the container is closed by the closure element which screws onto the container. The recess is in permanent communication with the inside of the container.
European patent application EP 1 193 188 also describes a device of this type in which the applicator element is in this case integral with a support element pivoting relative to the container between a closed position in which the applicator element is accommodated in a recess and a use position. Here again, in the closed position, the recess housing the applicator element is in permanent communication with the inside of the container.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,347 and 6,000,633 describe product spray devices which can assume a use position and a storage position in which the product cannot be sprayed. In the use position, these devices enable the product to be sprayed by means of a nozzle which is not configured to be placed in contact with the surface onto which the product is sprayed, with the device remaining at a distance from the surface to be treated.